Hitler's Assassin
by Alpha101
Summary: 19 year old Daniel and his family are taken to a Jew camp, where they are to be killed. Daniel witnesses his familie's death, and vows to make sure the Jews don't die in vain. He will do anything to keep his promise, even if it meant killing Nazi leader Adolph Hitler.
1. Chapter 1

**September 2****nd****, 1939.**

My name is Daniel. I'm in a train that's headed to a Jew prison camp. The Germans sent us here, thinking that we didn't matter. That we weren't the "Proper German." We'll show them one day. We'll show Hitler and the Germans that we do matter. Little that I know that that day, was today.

"Daniel," said my little sister, Judith. "do you think that we're going to die?" she asked. I thought about what to say, then said, "Yes Judith, I know that we're all going to die. But we'd be in a better place than were we are now; where Jews aren't welcome. Where we'll be going, Jews will be honored, I'm sure of it." I said. At first she looked scared, which I could understand, but then she went back to being curious.

"Dad, are we there yet?" I asked. My dad's name was Davis, and my mom's Mary. "I think we're close, son." he replied. I thought of what would happen once we got there. Most of the people said that they gassed you, but maybe they'll shoot or stab us, choke us, or drown us. I tried not to think about it.

I started looking through my bag. We sneaked in some stuff just in case we needed it. I brought some food, my favorite book, my old stuffed animal from when I was a baby, and, what's this? My old dagger! I didn't think about it! We could escape!

"Mom, Dad! I brought a dagger! We can escape!" I said. Mom said, "Daniel, there are lots of them, and they all have guns. They'll kill you before you've taken your fifth step." "Well, they're going to kill us anyway, why not try?" I asked. "Because, there are worse things than death." my dad said. I knew that, he's told me stories of when he was in the army, and they sometimes tortured enemy soldiers. I could not get captured, or killed. I needed to make up a plan.

I didn't have enough time, because about a minute later, the train stopped. The doors opened, and we hopped out. A German soldier walked up to us, and told us to go to the building about twenty feet away. That's where we'll all be killed. I could not let them win; it's bad enough that they treated us badly, but they will not get rid of us. I must survive.

I didn't know what compelled me to do so, but I suddenly turned around to the German walking behind us, and slit his throat. Judith and Mom both screamed. I grabbed the dead man's gun, and killed four Germans advancing towards us.

I then saw that there was two more Nazis running towards me. I shot one of them, then grabbed my dagger and threw it at the other. When he died, I ran to him, and grabbed my dagger.

Then I heard one of the soldiers yell out, "Angreifen!" He then turned to my mom, dad, and sister, and killed all of them. "No!" I yelled, aimed the Kar98k, and killed him. I ran up to my dead family. My mom and sister were both dead, and my dad was bleeding so much that blood was coming out of his mouth. "Daniel, do me a favor. Make sure, that all the Jewish people of Germany, no, the world, did not die in vain. Make sure that we'll be remembered. Will you do that for me?" he asked. With tears in my eyes, I nodded. He then closed his eyes, and died.

"Du!" one of the Nazis yelled. My eyes stung with tears, but I know I had no choice. I ran away. But I would never forget what the Nazis did to my family. Adolph Hitler, my target, will fall.

**Definitions, German to English:**

**Angreifen! – Attack!**

**Du! – Hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 3****rd****, 1939.**

I got away from the Germans, but not for long. If I stay here, I'll soon be joining my family to my death. I formed a plan. I'm going to sneak onto a train returning to Berlin. When it arrives, I'll sneak out, and travel the United States and join the army. I know not how I will get there yet, but I must if I'm going to survive.

The train is leaving. I need to get in it now! I ran after it, hoping none of the Nazis have spotted me. Finally, I hopped on the train. Unfortunately, there were two Germans sitting inside, so I got my dagger and took them out silently, so the conductor wouldn't get suspicious.

_9 hours later…_

The train came to a complete stop. The conductor stepped out of the train, and struck up a conversation with one of the guards. I sneaked out of the train, unnoticed, rented a car, and headed west to find a boat.

_7 hours later…_

I finally reached Belgium. There, leaving port, was a massive boat, manned by Nazi sailors. _I need to get that boat, _I thought. I don't know what came over me, but my instincts kicked in. I dove in the water, and swam towards the boat, which was about seventy feet away.

When I finally got to the port, I latched on to the boat's net, and started to climb. When I got to the very top, I could see everything. Soon, I would be able to see America. The Nazi in the crow's nest noticed me, and almost alerted the other sailors. I grabbed my dagger, and threw it at him, killing him instantly. The Nazis still don't know that I'm on board. It's nice if I could keep it that way, but they'd find out sooner or later, so I'd have to act now.

_I need to separate them, and kill them silently, _I thought. I noticed a bag with a few grenades in it. I got an idea. I grabbed two, "cooked" them, and threw the first to the left, the second to the right.

They exploded in the air, and sure enough, the Germans separated. I then jumped down to the deck, went to the left side, and killed the four Germans with my dagger. I then turned to the right, but was surprised to see them aiming Kar98ks at me.

"Militärisch!" one of them yelled. I raised my hands up, and started to back to the stern of the boat. I then did a backflip, and landed in the water. Some of them were puzzled, but then laughed. They thought that I have ran away. Then, I popped up on the other side of the boat, surprised them, and killed six of them with my knife. I then grabbed the last's rifle, and hit him in the nose with the bud of the gun, breaking it. He winced in pain, then I shot him in the chest. I didn't want people tracking me down, so I grabbed the bodies and threw them overboard. I have never been on a ship before, but somehow, I knew how to drive it. "Next stop, America."

**Translations, German to English:**

**Militärisch! – Surrender! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. Everything was hazy, and I was starting to get seasick. I went upstairs, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw land. After three days of being on a boat, I saw land.

I climbed up to the crow's nest to see what was going on in America. America was beautiful. There were children playing, people laughing, and the smell of food swept through the air. I couldn't wait to get off of this stupid boat and get on land. Sweet, sweet land.

A few minutes later, I was in shallow water. I jumped out of the boat in a hurry. I walked up the docks, with the Kar98k slung over my shoulder, my dagger in one pocket, my bible in the other. My first thought was: food. I was starving. The fish the Germans packed with them were good for the first two days, but on the third day they tasted horrible. So I haven't eaten since last night, which looked like about 5 hours ago.

I saw a restaurant in the distance. I walked closer to it, and saw that it was so crowded on the inside, people were forced to eat and drink outside. Well, mostly drink. It was a bar. There were drunks in the alleyway to the left of the restaurant. I walked in.

I walked over to a table. I sat by this guy, who looked like he had one too many drinks today. Finally, our waitress came. "What can I get for ya?" She asked. "I'll have another bottle, and bring me another slice of pizza." the man said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we hardly have any more beer, and we want to save it for more customers. I can get you another slice of pizza though." He agreed, obviously he's rather have more beer than a glass of water. "The only reason I want the Italians here is because of their delicious pizza!" he said.

"And what would you like sir?" "What do you have?" I asked. "We have hamburgers, hot dogs, chili, and pizza. And for drink, we have beer, tea, or water." the waitress said.

"I'll have a hamburger, and some beer." I said. I had hamburgers back in Germany, but I was never allowed to have beer. The man started to look at me.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with my hamburger and beer, and the man's pizza and water. I thanked her, and bit into my hamburger. _The hamburger's here are way better than the one's in Germany! _The beer, however, I did not like. It tasted horrible, and left a weird feeling in my stomach. I gave the rest of the beer to the man beside me. He was very happy to take it. He was still staring at me. _Why is he staring at me?_

After about five minutes, the waitress came back. "That will three fifty." She said. _I didn't think about that. How am I supposed to pay? _I was thinking of making a break for it, but the man said "It's on me." Sure enough, he gave the waitress the three fifty for my meal, and the five dollars for the pizza and all the beer he drank. "You have a nice day!" she said, and walked away.

I got up out of my chair, but the guy grabbed me by the arm. Now that I got a better look at him, he looked oddly familiar. "I saw you back at the Jew camp in Germany. I saw how you escaped. I escaped too, thanks to you. My name is Basch. Meet me in the alley to the left of here." he said. I was going to run, but he meant no harm. He was not going to hurt me.

So when I got in the alley, he was already there. We were the only ones there. "I want to teach you the Assassin's Creed." he said. _The Assassin's Creed? What is that? _"You see, I taught many Assassin's back in Germany. But you, you show promise. Do you want to kill some Nazis?" he asked. I nodded. "Then follow me to my house. You can live there until things settle down in Germany."

I followed him to his house. I showered, got a fresh new change of clothes, and a bed. When I got in the bed, I found that Bosch was waiting for me. "What is your number one goal, Daniel?" he asked. _How does he know my name? _"To make sure that the Jews that died will be avenged. To make sure my families' death wasn't in vain." I said. He thought for a minute.

"Do you know how you can accomplish this?" he asked. "How?" I asked. "Kill Adolph Hitler."

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm writing two other stories right now. One's "The Support" and one's "Modern Warfare 4." I will try to do all of them at the same time, but I'm mostly focused on modern Warfare 4, so it may be a while until I update this again. Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! You've probably noticed that I've deleted a few chapters for this story. The reason was, it started out a Call of Duty story, but I think it would be better if it was an Assassin's Creed story, and it would also be easier to write. So I deleted the chapters where Daniel was with the Big Red One. Sorry if you liked it that way, and for those who didn't, you're in for a treat.**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time since I left Germany. I went to the kitchen, and found that Basch was making fresh sausage and eggs. _Thank God it's not fish._

Basch turned around and found that I was awake. "Good morning Daniel. After we eat breakfast, we'll go out to the backyard and you will begin your training." he said.

I practically inhaled my breakfast, and then got seconds. I was so hungry, and the food was delicious. Finally, after Basch finished eating, we went to his backyard.

"Follow me." he said. He led me to the garage. When we entered, I could see cobwebs everywhere, there was so much dust in the air, it was hard to breathe.

"You said that you saw me escape in Germany, if you live in Germany, how did you get a house so quickly?" I asked. "I have two homes. One in Germany, and one here in America. But Germany is no longer my home. I'll have to stay here." he said.

I started to look around. I found more cobwebs and dust. "How long has it been since you cleaned this garage out?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "Ten years."

A few minutes later, his face lit up. He has found what he was looking for. He pulled out a device I've never seen before.

"This is what's called a hidden blade. The assassins Altair lbn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ratohnhake:ton, or Connor, and Edward Kenway used this blade in their times. It used to require a great sacrifice to use. Altair had to cut off one of his fingers, actually. But it is no longer required. I will teach you how to use this weapon. Are you ready for your training?" he asked. I nodded. "Then follow me." He said.

He led me to what looks like a small arena. We both jumped in. He strapped the hidden blade onto by right wrist, and my left. "Okay, to use this device, flick your arms forward." I did just that, and the blades sprung out.

"Good, now I'm going to teach you many different ways to use the hidden blade. First, we'll try the stealth assassination. You want to try this technique when trying to take someone out without getting noticed." He then placed a dummy in the middle of the arena. He then grabbed two daggers out of his pocket, and put one in each hand. "This is how you perform it."

The dummy was facing another direction, so Basch crept up behind it, slowly and quietly. He then gripped the two daggers, stood up, and stabbed the right and left side of the dummies neck. While he did so, he turned his left wrist to where he could cover the dummie's mouth, and he grabbed the body and placed it softly on the ground.

"Now you try." I did the same as he did. "Good. Time for the next way to use it. You want to use this technique when trying to kill two at the same time, without getting noticed."

He set the dummy back up, and placed another to its right side. He grabbed both of the daggers, and again crept up behind them. He then stabbed both of them in the neck at the same time.

"It's your turn." Basch said. Again, I did the same. It was really easy. I didn't even have to think. It's like I've done it before.

"Now, for the third way to use it." He placed a dummy in the middle of the arena. "You want to use this technique when trying to take someone out quickly without getting noticed." He then ran up to the dummy, jumped in the air, landed on top of the dummy, and stabbed both sides of its neck.

"Do as exactly as I did." Again, I did it with ease.

"Now, for the final way to use it. You want to use this technique when you've been discovered, and someone is trying to harm you." He grabbed both of his daggers. "I'm going to stop every now and then and point something out, so pay attention." he said. He ran up to the dummy. "The parts of the human body that causes them to die quickly is the neck, and head. So when trying to assassinate someone, you either slit their throat, or decapitate them. Like so." He grabbed the two daggers. He used one to stab the poor dummy in the throat, and used the other to slice its head off.

"But, if you just want to harm them, the parts you should focus on is their nose, their legs, or again, their head." He grabbed the dagger, and used the bud of it to smash against the dummy's nose, breaking it and causing severe pain. He then kicked the dummy's legs hard, causing a real person's knees to give out and the person would fall to the ground. He then grabbed both daggers, and used the buds of both of them to smash against the target's head, causing a real person to black out.

"You try." I tried, and did it again. "Good, that is enough training for today. Go inside and get some rest." Basch said. I went inside, and I lay in my bed, my hidden blades on my dresser. It was only lunch time, but I was exhausted.

**Just to clear things up, when Basch speaks to Daniel, they are speaking in German, because that is their home country. I just didn't put the whole thing in German because 1: I'm too lazy, and 2: You probably don't want to translate all the words in this chapter. But when Daniel speaks to an American, they will be speaking in English. Hope you enjoyed. By the way, I won't post an update until I get at least three reviews, so please review!**


End file.
